The Happy Ending
by zorak coast to coast
Summary: A short and smutty Brettiago, genderswapped Brittana, fic in which Santiago helps Brett with his trig homework then gets a very special massage. Warning: contains gay sex!


**A/N: **This is a short and smutty Brettiago (genderswapped Brittana) oneshot I wrote to take a break from my stoner fic The Blind Date. Enjoy and blaze on!

Santiago Lopez is a normal teenage boy. Normal in that he's runningback on his high school football team, makes decent grades, and fucks around with pretty much the whole Cheerios squad, sometimes two at a time. He's gotten into Norah Puckerman's pants so many times that he's something of a hero to the rest of the football team.

What isn't normal is Santiago's relationship with his best friend Brett Pierce. Brett is the star wide receiver on the team and pretty much carries the team on his broad muscular shoulders. The fact that Santiago would describe Brett's shoulders as broad and muscular gives you a glimpse into what is so different about their friendship. Santiago spent a lot of his free time defending Brett's moronic behavior and threatening to pound on anyone who dares to call Brett stupid. Brett is a lot of things, but stupid just isn't one of them, and Santiago knows this best. Santiago might end up doing most of Brett's homework for him, but Brett is a loyal friend to Santiago. They've been best friends since kindergarden and spend so much time together that people don't say one's name without automatically saying the other's as well.

Santiago had reluctantly joined Glee club after Mrs. Schuester had threatened to have him expelled from school after catching him getting head from Samantha "Trouty Mouth" Evans in the stairwell. Brett joined as well, mostly to support Santiago, but Santiago knew that Brett really just wanted to dance. Brett had been dancing since before he could walk. Although Santiago would never admit this to anyone but Brett, he liked Glee club, even though the god awful Ray Berry pretty much ruined it for him everyday. He could really sing when he tried, and that was becoming the case more and more often. But like most things, Glee club came back to being just another way to spend time with Brett. They would sit on the back row, ignore everyone, and talk through most of the club.

It was a cold autumn day, and Santiago had just stepped out of the shower after a long football practice followed by a session in the weight room with Brett. His legs and arms were already sore, and he knew that he would wake up tomorrow sore everywhere. Brett was sliding into his boxers and shaking his towel through his short blonde hair next to Santiago. Santiago wasn't shy about being naked around other guys, especially Brett who had probably seen him naked more times than he had seen himself, but Brett was staring today. Like, really staring.

"Cut it out, Brett. You're staring," Santiago whispers to Brett as he drops his towel and makes a move to grab his clothes out of his gym bag.

"You've gotten so ripped, it's kinda hard not to," Brett whispers back, eyes locked on Santiago's pectoral muscles. Santiago rolls his eyes, hurriedly gets dressed, and follows Brett out of the locker room towards Santiago's car.

"So, you're still coming over to help me with my math homework, right?" Brett asks as Santiago pulls out of his parking spot, slowing down to a stop to watch as Norah Puckerman bends over outside the back doors of the school to pick her books up in her short Cheerios skirt.

"Yeah, Brett," Santiago replies as he pulls out of the parking lot and starts the drive to Brett's house. He pulls his sunglasses down over his face and turns up some loud rap music, and soon they're back at Brett's.

"Hey, Lady Tubbington!" Brett calls, hand coming down to rub down his fat cat's back as he sets his backpack down in his bedroom. Lady Tubbington eyes Santiago warily as usual then hops up into Brett's lap as he sits down on his bed. There's posters of sports teams all over Brett's room and a collection of footballs, basketballs, soccer balls, and every other kind of ball. Santiago grabs their math things out of their bags and starts in on Brett's trigonometry homework.

"So, you know what sine means right?" Santiago starts.

"Yeah, I know what sign means, San."

"No, Brett, like sine is a trig function that's equal to the ratio of the side opposite to the given angle over the hypotenuse."

"The what over the what?"

"Brett, you don't even pay attention in class anymore do you?"

"Well, you do most of my homework for me, and I cheat on all the tests, so I kinda don't need to,"

"Whatever, Brett, I'll do your homework for you, but you owe me."

"Mmm, I'm sure I'll think of a way to repay you," Brett says with a flirty grin. Santiago tries his best to ignore the weird feeling he gets in the bottom of his stomach at this, and work on Brett's homework. Santiago had always loved Brett, there was no denying that, and they had been cuddling during their sleepovers since the very beginning. But when Brett had kissed Santiago for the first time a couple of years ago things had changed. Santiago avoided Brett like the plague for a week before he finally caved and allowed things to go back to normal. Brett didn't try kissing Santiago again after that, but Santiago couldn't help thinking back to that moment every now and then.

Last fall during a party after a football game, Santiago had been so drunk he dragged Brett off to the bathroom and kissed him. After drunkenly making out for long time, Santiago felt himself get hard and jolted back to reality. He freaked, went home, and ignored Brett for a couple of days before Brett finally snuck up into Santiago's window late one night and they had a heart to heart. The heart to heart ended with Brett and Santiago having sex for the first time. It was sweet and gentle, and Santiago woke up the next morning in Brett's arms feeling oddly at peace with the situation. They stayed best friends through it all, and although Santiago had to swear Brett to not tell a soul what they were getting up to late at night in Brett's bed, their relationship only grew stronger.

"OK, your homework's done. You wanna go throw around the football or something?" Santiago says putting the book and pencil down and stretching back in Brett's office chair.

"I was thinking I could give you a back massage, you know for doing my homework again," Brett says standing up, moving to stand behind Santiago, and grabbing at his shoulders with his large hands. Santiago had a weak spot for Brett's massages, Brett would often knead on his back after a hard game or practice until it was as smooth as butter. Brett starts rubbing at Santiago's shoulders hard, and Santiago lolls his head forward giving Brett more space to work into him. After rubbing at Santiago's shoulders until they start loosening up, Brett pulls Santiago to stand up, moves them over to the bed, and sits down behind Santiago, hands coming back up to rub at Santiago's lower back.

Brett moves to take off Santiago's shirt to get a better grip on his body, and Santiago obliges, raising his arms to allow Brett to get his shirt over his head.

"Your parents aren't home, right?" Santiago asks as Brett moves his thumbs in a circular motion over his lower back.

"Nope," Brett says with a smile. His famous back massages sometimes ended with what Santiago would call a "happy ending".

After kneading on Santiago's shoulders and back for several more minutes, Brett leans in and places a kiss on the back of Santiago's neck.

"You had some major knots, but I worked them out for you," Brett says into Santiago's ear, placing more kisses over his neck. Santiago turns around, whispers a quick thanks, kisses Brett, and before he knows what's what Brett's pulling his pants off. Brett quickly undoes the button on Santiago's boxers, pulls his cock out with a smile and admires it as it hardens and lengthens in his hand. Brett pulls Santiago to sit on the edge of his bed, kneels down on the floor in front of him, and wraps his lips around the head of Santiago's cock. Santiago squirms a bit and lets out a small moan as Brett slowly begins to bob his head up and down over his cock. It feels so, so good as Brett sucks and licks around him. Brett's still working his way down the length of Santiago's dick, and when Santiago feels his head poke Brett in the back of the throat, Brett looks up at him and Santiago leans back on his forearms, goofy grin on his face.

Brett continues sicking and sucking for a few minutes, working his head and neck, hands running up Santiago's thighs. He pulls his mouth back, licks at Santiago's head, and brings a hand to work the buttons open on his own shirt. He somehow manages to shimmy out of his shirt while still sucking on Santiago, and brings a hand down to unzip his pants. He stands up and Santiago whimpers at the sudden loss of Brett's mouth, but Brett quickly rids himself of his pants and boxers, cock already hard, and moves to lay over Santiago, he reaches up over Santiago's head and reaches into his nightstand where he pulls out a condom and a bottle of lube. Santiago quickly rids himself of his boxers, and watches as Brett tears the condom open with his teeth, slides it over Santiago's now throbbing member, and covers it in lube.

Brett kisses Santiago again as he hovers his hips over Santiago's cock. Santiago holds himself at Brett's entrance as Brett slides down his dick. It hurts a bit, but Brett just holds onto Santiago's shoulders as he grabs him by the hips. Brett starts to pump up and down over Santiago, and Santiago lets out a breathy moan.

Brett looks Santiago deep in the eyes as he continues to work his hips. The pace starts slow, and Santiago starts bucking his hips up in time to meet Brett's. Brett picks up the pace, leans over to kiss Santiago again. Brett comes down to sit with his shins to the bed and works his back and hips into a circular motion that he knows drives Santiago wild. He feels Santiago hitting his prostate, and Santiago brings a hand up to grab at Brett's dick, starting to pump it in his hand.

Brett continues pumping up and down over Santiago, and soon Brett's bobbing up and down as fast as he can. Santiago looks like he's in a state of pure euphoria as he feels himself rounding on his orgasm. He tries to focus on jerking Brett off, but when he comes he loses his grip, quickly flips them over, and pounds as hard into Brett as he can. Shortly after Santiago comes down from his orgasm he sees ribbons of white shooting up from Brett's cock onto his stomach. He slows his thrusts, carefully pulls out, throws the condom over into the trash can, licks the white liquid off Brett's stomach, and lays down next to Brett totally spent.

Santiago feels Brett's strong arms wrap him up from behind, and he smiles.

"I love you, San," Brett whispers into Santiago's ear.

"I love you, too, Brett."


End file.
